


but if you close your eyes (doesn’t it almost feel like nothing changed at all)

by safireamour



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, claudias a great sister, soren is a disaster gay, sweet sweet family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safireamour/pseuds/safireamour
Summary: Soren comes out to his little sister. Fluff and teasing ensues.





	but if you close your eyes (doesn’t it almost feel like nothing changed at all)

**Author's Note:**

> beware of sugary sweet fluff!!

Walking down the hall to Claudia’s’ room, Soren stops in front of her door.

There are so many ways the conversation they’re about to have could go. She could be nice, considerate, accepting. Or…

Or not. Lifting his hand to knock, he rests it silently against the door for a moment.

He knocks. No answer. So he knocks again. And nothing.

Starting to panic, he thinks: _She’ll probably be there from me. After all, Claudia’s a great sister… ah, who am I kidding. All she ever does is tease me. And I’m the oldest. That’s my job._

__

He knocks again.

__

This time, the door still doesn’t open. But behind the door he hears footsteps, something slamming shut, and then a yell:

__

“JUST WAIT A SECOND!”

__

He flinches at the sound. _Maybe now’s not the best time to-_ The thought’s quickly interrupted, as Claudia opens the door and squints, looking at him suspiciously. For a second he thinks she’s going to send him away.

__

She doesn’t. “What now? …Listen, if you’ve broken something…” Soren shakes his head and motions to the inside of her room. “No, uh. Can I come in?”

__

Frowning in confusion, she nods and steps to the side so he can come through the doorway. As soon as she closes the door, he sighs and leans on a bookcase, pinching the skin in between his eyebrows. 

__

She moves over a stack of spellbooks and perches on top of a table diagonal from her brother. “Well?” Claudia says, crossing her arms.

__

Soren cracks his knuckles and starts to speak, “Claudes, I… what I’m about to tell you, you might’ve heard it about me before, but not from me, so… if you have, I’ll just confirm it.”

__

His sister tilts her head, not sure where the conversation is leading. He breathes out and whispers, “I’m gay.” For a second, she just sits there. She blinks once, twice, and then doubles over with laughter. 

__

“Tha- It’s not funny!” Soren protests, crossing his arms. Claudia shakes her head and says, “No, no, it’s not funny… it’s just… it was so obvious. I knew, Sor-bear.”

__

He looks at her incredulously and practically squawks. “What makes you say that?” First she shrugs- “I’ve just never met a guy so… flamboyant?”

__

“And also we can all see you sneaking glances at that one guard… what’s his name…” She snaps her fingers. “Marcos!”

__

Soren sputters and flushes bright red. “I-I do not! If anything, he’s the one ‘sneaking glances’ at me!” In an attempt to save face, he wiggles his eyebrows and lowers his voice. “Cause I’m extremely attractive.”

__

His little sister laughs again, snorting before clearing her throat.. “He does. Stare at you, I mean. He’s a pining mess. And, he’s really cute.”

__

She says that last bit under her breath, but he hears it nevertheless. “Well, you’re wrong.”

__

Claudia raises a skeptical brow. “Cause he’s straight. Duh.” Letting out an annoyed groan, she grins. “Whatever, Mr. Know-it-all.”

__


End file.
